


A Little Nudge

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Destiel Promptober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, prompt-tober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel loves Autumn and all the changes it brings, but not as much as his Friday night tradition at Cafe de Amore





	A Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own...

Castiel sat at the bistro table outside. Even though it was October first, the air was still warm as it tends to be in the late summer. He watched the people pass by him. Couples holding hands, sharing stories. Businessmen and women, speed walking, talking incessantly on their phone as they pushed their way through the crowds. A family crossed the road together, the child holding the hand of their two mothers as they lift him onto the curb.  
  
Castiel loved this time of day. It was that time where the hustle and bustle of the street were because people were getting off work and truly living. They were meeting up for an after-work drink. To catch up with an old friend. Or to even, to celebrate a major accomplishment.  
  
He smiled as the warm breeze pushed through the neighboring oak trees. Autumn already showing in the leaves as their green color starts to fade. Soon the leaves will be a beautiful blend of yellow, red, orange and golds. Castiel loved this season and everything that came with it. Homes start to warm with the use of the oven as they bake pumpkin pies. Children laugh and squeal as they clean out and carve their jack-o-lanterns. The days get cooler and the nights longer.  
  
He simply loved the fall. There was no denying that this was his favorite season.  
  
Castiel lifted his mug from the table, cupping it in his hands as he continued to people watch. A quick glance to his watch told him that it was nearly time for his companion to arrive.  
  
“I think it’s cute.” A female voice said from beside him.  
  
“Hmm?” he hummed in question looking up to the young blonde server.  
  
“That you meet here every Friday after work. After all these years. I’ve heard that you met here and that’s what you’ve done ever since.”  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded. “That’s true, Amy. It’s a tradition.”  
  
Amy smiled, warm and friendly. “It’s adorable,” she reiterated as she placed two mugs and a chocolate croissant on the table.   
  
“Thank you, Amy. I’ll be sure to pass your sentiments along.”   
  
Amy said her goodbyes and Castiel found himself thinking back on the last ten years. Even now, he found it crazy how he was able to find his soulmate, by accident at Cafe de Amore.

  
 ~*~*~

  
  
_September 18th, 2008_   
  
_Castiel was standing in line, waiting for the pumpkin pie chai latte when he was shoved from the side. Instinctively, the former Army Ranger, grabbed the person by the bicep, holding them up._   
  
_“Sorry!” The man with freckles and bright, light green eyes apologized._   
  
_“Are you okay?” Castiel asked as the man as he righted himself._   
  
_“What?” He asked at first, then seemed to have snapped out of whatever stupor he was in. “Oh yeah, I’m good. Thanks for keeping me from face planting, man.”_   
  
_“Castiel.”_   
  
_The man smiled, the tip of his tongue resting against his upper teeth. “Excuse me?”_   
  
_“Castiel,” he repeated. “My name is Castiel Novak.”_   
  
_“Oh! Hiya, Cas,” the man stuck his hand out for Castiel to shake. “Dean Winchester.”_   
  
_Castiel tilted his head at the shortened version of his name but didn’t mention it. “Pleasure to meet you, Dean.”_   
  
_“Yeah, you too. Hey, let me buy you a coffee.”_   
  
_Castiel held up his hand and shook his head. “Thank you but that’s not entirely necessary.”_   
  
_“Please, Cas. It’s the least I can do for you saving my ass like that. We can even sit on the patio and you can tell me all about why in the world your folks would name you Castiel.” Dean had a teasing tone to his voice._   
  
_“If you insist.”_

  
~*~*~

 

_October 1st, 2018_  
  
“Daddy!” the voice of a young girl called out, bringing Castiel from his thoughts. He turned towards the sound and smiled as a young girl with blonde pigtails wearing a flannel with a wonder woman shirt underneath came running up to him. He leaned forward, opening his arms and catching the girl as she threw herself at him.  
  
“Hello, Claire. Did you have a good day at school?” Castiel asked as the little girl nodded.  
  
“Papa made a farting noise with his hand and all the boys loved him,” she informed Castiel, complete with an eye roll.  
“Did he?” Castiel asked and looked over at his husband.  
  
Dean, who wore a similar outfit to Claire’s — only he was wearing a Batman shirt under his flannel — gave Castiel a sheepish grin.   
  
“What? She was ignoring me. I needed to make new friends,” Dean explained with a soft chuckle before placing a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips.  
  
“Hot cocoa?” Claire asked squirming off of her father’s lap to grab the mug on the table.  
  
“Of course. It’s tradition.” Castiel answered, smiling at his family as they gathered around the table.  
  
The tradition had started with the two men. Friday evenings over coffee that took a change once Claire was old enough to drink from an open glass. Since then, the three met at their favorite spot, at their table to enjoy a mug of cocoa before dinner.  
  
And all of this was because Sam Winchester dared his brother to talk to the tax accountant in the coffee shop and gave him a _little_ nudge.  
  



End file.
